Fears in the Night
by Kiradora
Summary: A little glimpse into the hours after Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker marry. AU with Padme, Anakin, and Sola Naberrie. R


*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or any part of it's property. This story is pure fan fiction that I am posting for my love of writing and Star Wars*****

* * *

Padme was now alone at the Naberrie estate on Varykino. Night had fallen, casting strange shadows in the garden she walked through. As she looked into the night sky of Naboo she sighed heavily; Anakin was gone just a day after they married. _She was married!_ The notion of marriage never was important before Anakin and his master saved her from the latest assassination attempt on her life.

It certainly was not the wedding she had imagined (if she ever had a moment to imagine it). But still, it was perfect for the two of them. Looking at the sky above, she was lost in a moment of pure happiness as she remembered the ceremony. Never before had she felt that she was whole, as if her and Anakin formed one single person at that moment.

However, she realized that the Jedi Order did not only forbid their love, but it would be one of the most difficult tasks she would ever face. Being a Jedi, Anakin would forever be in danger. The Jedi never seemed to know peace, and that would escalate with the coming war. Already he had been called back to the Jedi temple, no doubt for another mission with Obi-Wan.

Just before he left the beautiful lake country, he took his new wife into his arms and held her tightly. She held onto his last words before he took his leave: "Don't worry, my love. We will be together soon. I love you, Padme."

She remained strong, not letting her guards know that anything had happened with her and the Jedi padawan. They did seem worried that she returned to Naboo and did not inform them of her arrival, but she was a skilled negotiator. She told them she needed peace without the reminder of threats. After all, she has just faced a battle.

Padme walked around the garden slowly, taking in the beauty of her home planet. She would always serve Naboo, her people, and democracy. Now, she would serve her husband in every way possible. She was already riddled with apprehension of the future. What if Anakin did not return from battle? If he knew she thought this, he would be disturbed by her lack of faith. However, as skilled as Anakin and Obi-Wan were (especially as a team) they could still encounter more trouble then they bargained for.

Being married to a Jedi presented an even greater issue: how would they ever function as a normal married couple? She was dedicated to serving her people in the senate and Anakin wanted nothing more than to become a Jedi Knight. They had no other choice but to hide their love and marriage, meaning they would be separated from each other for heavens knew how long.

With a heavy heart, Padme returned to her chambers. The problems she faced would not be solved in a night, or without Anakin.

* * *

"Padme?" The sweet voice of Sola brought an end to Padme's thoughts. She had been pondering the same problems as the night before in the garden.

"In here." Padme called to her sister. She had returned to Theed, having no reason to stay in the lake country. She needed to aid the queen and then return to Coruscant. Her parent's home always made Padme feel better, but today was a different story.

Sola sat beside Padme, they were alone in Padme's old bedroom. "What are you doing back here? I brought your two favorite nieces and we're about to sit down to eat." Sola brimmed at her younger sister. Padme's entire family was thrilled to see her safe at home after the battle of Geonosis.

"What is it?" Sola asked suddenly. Padme was having trouble hiding her sorrow over losing her new husband so quickly.

"Nothing." Padme offered a slight smile, but she knew her sister wouldn't buy it.

"Come now, Padme. You can talk to me." Sola encouraged.

Sighing, Padme gave in. She knew she had to give her sister something, or this would carry into lunch. "There are so many new issues, Sola. Ones that I have no solution to. I don't know how to perform my duties anymore." Everything Padme said was true; she just wasn't clear on what problems weighed on her mind.

"Padme, you have served your family, your home, and your people proudly. You have always found a solution, even in the most complicated situations. Why do you believe that you will fail now?" Sola asked, her expression concerned.

"I just feel that I will be presented with new duties and responsibilities and that I may not be able to perform them. At least not the way I hope to." Padme sighed. On the one hand it was nice to confide in her sister. On the other, she wished she had Anakin to talk to. He would comfort her, make her sure that they would manage to live their lives together and happily. "Any advice for your little sister?" Padme gave Sola a small smile.

"Well," Sola pondered for a moment "I've never been in the interesting situations you get yourself into." Sola laughed. "But, I do remember feeling this way not too long ago. I worried that I could not be a wife. Not because of love, but because of fear of the unknown. Then, when I was pregnant, I worried I would never be any good as a mother." Sola gave her sister a bright smile. "I know it's not the same as the pressure you're under, but it's still hard. You just do the best you can and make decisions based on what your head _and _heart tells you."

Padme lowered her eyes to the floor. Sola had always been there for her, and was always supportive even if she did pick on Padme when they were young. Now, she was giving Padme some of the best advise she could.

"I'm sorry if that didn't help." Sola said with a frown.

"No, no." Padme looked back at her sister. "It helped more than you know."

"I'm always here to help. Now come on, the girls can't wait to see their favorite aunt." Sola said standing up and walking out of the room.

Padme followed Sola. _This will be a battle, my love, but we will fight it together._ Padme thought to herself. How she hoped her sister's advice would help her marriage.


End file.
